five_nights_at_freddys_fanon_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Not Here All Night
Información Not Here All Night es una canción basada en los videojuegos de Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, y Five Nights at Freddy's 3, hecha por DAGames. La canción fue lanzada el 13 de Abril de 2015, y actualmente cuenta con casi diez millones de visitas. Es la tercera canción del álbum Press Start to Begin Vol 1. Ésta canción, al igual que It's Time to Die y I'm the Purple Guy, cuenta con una versión remasterizada. Visual El video comienza con el sprite de un teléfono sonando, luego pasamos a ver la oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's, que se observa con estática, un filtro amarillo, y las cámaras de seguridad con opacidad, lo mismo sucede posteriormente con la oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, con un filtro azul, y con Five Nights at Freddy's 3, con un filtro verde. Letra Hello, hello, welcome to your first night In the place where the pizza is hot and the fun brings light Now you saw us in the local news What made your thought presume, this was the job for you What will you do?! Between 12 AM and the break of dawn The toys start to glitch from when they power on You got your cameras and your flashlight what more is there to need Just be quick, just be ready For they're pretty scary Just be very very wary as the night goes on I maybe there at the beginning, but not for long I've pre-recorded messages to keep you alive 'Cause I'm the phone guy, I'm here to take the care and the fear But once the time ends near, I will not be here Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring These are all the rules I bring There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive I'm the phone guy, tick tock Watch the hours on the clock Time has arisen so be careful of decisions You make, I am the phone guy! Yes, I am the phone guy! Hey hey how ya doing? Now the first night was fine But here's a deep dark warning for the future up ahead so divine Now you see the pirate cove is a blare Just keep an eye on the guy and you will be prepared Now the rest of the bunch, well I'm not too sure Because the next thing you know they're outside your door So don't forget my simple methods and just use your lights Before they take your body and they leave you to die Be very very wary that the battery drains So preserve your only tools and your life remains Keep the light shining bright for the final night! 'Cause I'm the phone guy I'm here to take the care and the fear But once the time ends near, I will not be here Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring These are all the rules I bring There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive I'm the phone guy, tick tock Watch the hours on the clock Time has arisen so be careful of decisions You make, I am the phone guy! Yes, I am the phone guy! Hey there dude, glad you're back The last security guard just couldn't pick up the slack So now you're the new guy picking up the job So just please understand this nightmare never stops So we build it up from scratch, taking the crap, taking the stuff that wouldn't work 'Cause we all know all the broken stuff just makes you go berserk To add suspension, the tension in this attraction Check the vents for your protection, from the broken down hallucinations In the past they said that they stuffed you in a suit You know the cover up story sounds kinda cute Just remember now that everything's gonna be fine Because your darkest thoughts are all in your mind Now before I leave I just remembered we found a toy A freaking robot with brains, oh what a joy So I'll pass you recordings of the original voice See he'll never leave you be, so just listen, you don't have a choice Take what you have learned and become the master (tick tock on the clock and we're never gonna stop) Then you'll be safe, when I'm not around! 'Cause I'm the phone guy I'm here to take the care and the fear But once the time ends near, I will not be here Yeah I'm the phone guy ring ring These are all the rules I bring There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive I'm the phone guy, tick tock Watch the hours on the clock Time has arisen so be careful of decisions You make, I am the phone guy! 'Cause I'm the phone guy! Hello, hello! Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Canciones